


Never Coming Home

by atticess



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gangs, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: Wszystko zaczęło się sypać. Najpierw ich położenie, potem wykruszyła się ekipa, a na samym końcu upadła dusza Daehyuna. To nieprawda, że był najsłabszy. Był wśród swoich przyjaciół najsilniejszy, jednak nikt, nawet on, nie jest niezniszczalny. To właśnie oni byli tym, co go zabiło. Szkoda, że on odpłacił się tym samym.Nie mieli już ani domu, ani rodziny. Wyklęci, odrzuceni, zniszczeni. Nie prosili o ratunek, bo zbyt dobrze wiedzieli, że po tym wszystkim czeka ich tylko potępienie. Czy jednak kto nie ryzykuje, nie pije szampana?Kieliszków przybywa, tymczasem goście znikają jak zabici.





	Never Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kontrakt z Yoshidą nie został podpisany, przyjaciele jeszcze niepochowani, smak zemsty znaczy usta wszystkich jak stare wino; ponadto Daehyun ma sekret, którym nie chce się z nimi podzielić, ponieważ wie, że cierpienie ma swoje granice. Kolejna bolesna informacja mogłaby zabić jego przyjaciół - i on wie to zbyt dobrze z własnego przykładu.

Oglądając jak blask złotej pełni odbija się w kryształowych szklankach, Youngjae miał wrażenie, że czegoś mu brakuje. A może po prostu po tym wszystkim nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszystko jeszcze może być jak dawniej.

Ukradkiem zerknął na Jiweon siedzącą na przeciwko z kieliszkiem szampana w zgrabnej dłoni. Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, co ta kobieta miała w sobie, że przyciągała wzrok dosłownie każdego. Wszystko w niej było godne uwagi, od idealnie pomalowany ust układających się w szczery uśmiech po ruch pełen gracji jakim odkładała naczynie na stół. Nigdy nie patrzył na nią w inny sposób i to wcale nie ze względu na Jongupa. Jiweon była pełna klasy, ale nie potrafił żywić do niej innych uczuć niż braterska, platoniczna miłość. Była dla niego jak kuzynka, której obecności zawsze potrzebował. 

Był taki czas w jego życiu, w którym nienawidził jak wszystko przychodziło jej z łatwością. Nie mógł patrzeć jak dziewczyna jednym gestem rzucała sobie do stóp cały świat i jak mogło się zdawać, robiła to zupełnie nieświadomie. Była niewinna i nigdy nie chciała nikomu zrobić krzywdy, dlatego los tak bardzo ją kochał. Rozpieszczał ją na każdym kroku, chcąc jej pokazać, jak pełne ryzyka życie jest niegodne jej uwagi. Po co miała schodzić na złą ścieżkę, jeśli na obecnej tak bardzo jej się powodziło. Nawet gdyby niebezpieczeństwo ciągnęło ją do siebie jako odskocznia od codzienności, ona jej nie potrzebowała. Była zadowolona z tego, co miała przed sobą. 

Youngjae też chciał mieć takie życie. 

Nie zrozumiał kiedy podeszła do niego i położyła swoją smukłą dłoń na jego własnej. Spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem, a ona tylko pociągnęła go lekko w swoją stronę i zaprowadziła w inną część pokoju. Nie protestował gdy zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, a następnie zaczęli się kołysać do powolnej muzyki, która grała tylko w ich głowach. 

\- Coś cię dręczy, Youngjae - dostrzegła. - Od dłuższego czasu. Wydawało ci się, że nikt nie zauważy?

Spuścił głowę, nie mogąc spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie chciał tego mówić na głos. Nie chciał aby jej śliczna głowa była przepełniona poczuciem winy, bo to w końcu nie jej wina, że była tak idealna. Nie ona sprawiała, że nie potrafił jej dorównać. 

\- Youngjae, czym ty się denerwujesz? Przecież nic się nie stało. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, prawda? To się liczy najbardziej, wszystko inne jest nieważne. Nie możesz cierpieć przez coś tak błahego. 

Yoo podniósł na nią wzrok. Znał to spojrzenie. Porównując się do niej, nie ranił tylko siebie. Jiweon również czuła się skrzywdzona. Jak mógł jej to zrobić?

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciał o niej źle myśleć, a za każdym razem, gdy jego myśli uciekały spod kontroli, natychmiast starał się opanować. Jiweon była tak idealna, jak to tylko było możliwe, a on, choć przez całe życie starał się być choć w połowie tak dobry jak ona, nigdy mu się to nie udało. Pamiętał doskonale dzień, w którym ją spotkał. Wierzył wtedy jeszcze, że ciężką pracą osiągnie wszystko, dopóki nie spotkał tej żywej niesprawiedliwości. Ona nie musiała robić absolutnie nic, bo już urodziła się na wygranej pozycji.

Piękna, inteligentna, miła, do tego tak lubiana. Nic więc dziwnego, że to ona była jedyną osobą na świecie, która skradła serce Jongupa. I on dostrzegł jej wewnętrzne piękno, nie zważając na śliczną twarz. Wcześniej widział takich tysiące i sam najlepiej wiedział, ile kłamstw potrafiły skrywać. 

\- Jak ty to robisz, Jiweon? - szepnął. - Jak możesz być taka perfekcyjna?

Ku jego zdziwieniu, dziewczyna roześmiała się serdecznie, jakby z westchnieniem ulgi. Oddaliła się nieco i zmusiła go do obrotu za jej zgrabną sylwetką, po to tylko aby stanąć mógł na przeciw starego lustra w kącie pokoju. Nie zrozumiał, co miała na myśli, gdy stanęła za nim i położyła dłonie na jego spiętych barkach. 

\- Nie widzisz tego, Youngjae? Tutaj wszyscy jesteśmy perfekcyjni.

Spojrzał w swoje odbicie, ale mimo wszystko nie mógł zobaczyć tego, o czym mówiła Jiweon. Przed oczami miał tylko przegranego, którego życie niewarte było nawet szampana popijanego aby celebrować tą piękną noc. Skupić zdołał się tylko na niesamowitej kobiecie stojącej za nim, jakby choć raz chciała znaleźć się w cudzym cieniu i dowiedzieć się, jakie to uczucie. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że do takiej zamiany ról nigdy nie nastąpi. 

\- Jesteśmy tak idealni jak nigdy wcześniej - mówiła, nadal uśmiechając się słodko. - Tylko popatrz. Przecież gdyby było inaczej, nie stałbyś tutaj ze mną.

Coś mówiło mu, że miała trochę racji. Nie czuł się w żadnym stopniu godzien choćby przebywania w jej towarzystwie i zdecydowanie niekomfortowym dla niego było słuchanie tych wszystkich słów. Jiweon była zła tylko w jednej rzeczy - nigdy nie potrafiła kłamać. 

Dlatego musiał uwierzyć w jej szczere przerażenie gdy na korytarzu rozległy się czyjeś kroki. Nie rozumiał, co się działo, dopóki drzwi od biura nagle się nie otworzyły, wpuszczając do środka zabieganych Himchana i Jongupa. Instynktownie odsunął się od Jiweon, choć wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie robił nic podejrzanego. Czy już nie mógł tylko zatańczyć ze swoją przyjaciółką?

Nie zrozumiał reakcji Jongupa gdy ten podbiegł do dziewczyny i wziął ją w ramiona, jakby mieli nie widzieć się przez kilka następnych lat. Rzucił Himchanowi pytające spojrzenie, ten jednak zdawał się być nieobecny, jakby wcale nie powinien się tutaj znaleźć. Choć prawda była taka, że według Youngjae żaden z nich nie powinien się tutaj spotkać. Coś nienaturalnego było w całym tym spotkaniu, nawet atmosfera zdawała się być cięższa niż zwykle, choć w tym towarzystwie przecież nigdy się to nie zdarzało. 

\- Mam prośbę, Youngjae - odezwał się w końcu Himchan, serdecznie kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i mówiąc rzeczowym tonem. Spodziewał się już szczegółów kolejnej misji, dlatego nie zrozumiał intencji lidera gdy ten wyjawił mu coś zupełnie innego. - Możesz zająć się pozostałymi? To dla wszystkich ciężki czas, a wierzę, że ty sobie poradzisz. 

Musiał poprosić o wyjaśnienie, nawet jeśli jego słowa nie skrywały za sobą nic ponadto co powiedział. Nie mógł zrozumieć, co działo się z ich przyjaciółmi. Przecież wszystko było w należytym porządku, tej jednej rzeczy był pewien. Nie przypominał sobie aby w ostatnim czasie działo się cokolwiek odbiegającego od normy i to nawet na ich elastyczne standardy. Czyżby czegoś mu nie mówili? Dlaczego Himchan nie mógł zwrócić mu uwagi wcześnie?

\- Nie pytaj, Youngjae - wyjaśnij. - Po prostu wiedz, że nie zawsze będę z wami aby was wspierać. 

\- O czym ty mówisz? - spytał, łapiąc chłopaka za ramię i zmuszając go do spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy. Choć starał się odnaleźć w nich dawnego przyjaciela, widział tylko pustkę. 

\- Musisz się obudzić, Youngjae. I nie mówię o tym śnie, bo pewnie nawet w tym momencie ktoś już jest w drodze żeby to zrobić. Musisz się skupić i nie pozwolić nikomu tobą sterować, jasne?

\- Cała nasza nadzieja jest w tobie, Youngjae - dodała błagalnie Jiweon. 

Yoo złapał ją w ostatnim momencie za rękę, jak gdyby tylko tego nie zrobił, miała zniknąć na wieki. Jiweon uśmiechnęła się smutno, choć nadal był to gest piękny jak zawsze. Trzymał jej dłoń, mimo to nie czuł ani odrobiny ciepła. Nie zdążył zadać żadnego pytania. Rzeczywistość uderzyła go niczym szklana ściana nagle pojawiająca się przed nim. On naprawdę nie pasował do tego idealnego świata, bo do niego nigdy nie należał. Jak mogło się wydawać, Jongup i Himchan także. 

Poderwał się gwałtownie gdy na swojej twarzy poczuł silne uderzenie poduszką, a nad nim schylał się sprawca całego zamieszania, z blond grzywką opadającą mu na zmarszczone brwi.

\- Jak możesz spać kiedy ktoś w tym budynku umiera?

Youngjae zerknął przez okno, jakby licząc, że to tam uzyska odpowiedź na pytanie Daehyuna. Nie pomylił się. Widząc dwójkę przyjaciół z grobowymi minami naradzającymi się przy samochodzie, którego szyby zostały wybite, wiedział już, że tego dnia ktoś nie wrócił żywy z misji.

Gdyby tylko nie siedział, pewnie ugięłyby się pod nim kolana gdy sobie uświadomił, że nie bez powodu śnił o swoich przyjaciołach w towarzystwie dawno zamordowanej Jiweon. 

Nie chciał więcej się wychylać. Widok ciała wynoszonego z samochodu przez Yongguka i Junhonga mógł być dla niego zbyt traumatyczny. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, kto znajdował się na tylnym siedzeniu ani co stało się z kierowcą.

Daehyun odrzucił mu poduszkę i opuścił sypialnię, bez słowa polecając, aby później zszedł na dół. Mieli teraz bardzo dużo do omówienia, dlatego nie mogli marnować czasu i Jung zdecydował się od razu znaleźć Himchana. Po tym jak ten roznoszony przez emocje wbiegł do apartamentu, żaden z nich go nie widział, a to było więcej niż oczywiste, że lider potrzebował teraz czyjegoś wsparcia.

Jak ognia Daehyun unikał głównego wejścia. Widząc, że kieruje się w stronę parteru, automatycznie musiał uciec na inny korytarz, po to tylko, aby przypadkiem nie wpaść na Yongguka i Junhonga. Nie był w nastroju na pogrzeb i cieszył się, że zadecydują zaczekać kilka dni. Potrzebowali oczyścić umysł, a co najważniejsze, zdecydować, co robić dalej. Z tego powodu w pierwszej kolejności postanowił sprawdzić ostatnią rzecz, którą podejrzewałby w tym momencie. Naprawdę sądził, że ich położenie jest wystarczająco złe, mimo wszystko stało się to tylko z powodu serii niefortunnych przypadków. Nikt nie miał prawa ingerować w ich życie, dlatego sądził, iż ta zbrodnia nie ma winnych.

Nie spodziewał się, jak bardzo się mylił.

Daehyun był już w takim momencie, że nic nie mogło go zdziwić. Wszystkie złe wiadomości odbijały się od niego jak od ściany, a on z chłodną obojętnością uświadamiał sobie, że jest już zupełnie inną osobą. Jego psychika była tak złamana, że nawet nie wiedział, jakie zachowanie jest odpowiednie, a jakie kompletnie nie na miejscu. Mógł tylko szeptać do siebie, że nie stracił jeszcze zdrowego rozsądku, kiedy kierował się w stronę znajomej szuflady. Zrobił to całkowicie na oślep, ponieważ od razu po wejściu do pokoju zamknął oczy. Zacisnął powieki, chociaż nadal widział jasne światło wpadające przez duże okna i szedł przed siebie. Zazwyczaj robił to po to, aby powstrzymać łzy, ale teraz chociaż chciał, aby się tam znalazły, jego oczy pozostały suche, tak samo jak usta.

Nie musiał nic widzieć aby znaleźć list. Była to druga szuflada, jako jedyna otwierająca się z oporem, a to dlatego, że kiedyś specjalnie włożył do niej coś, co ją lekko zablokuje. Wyczuł przyklejoną do tylnej ścianki kopertę i pierwszy raz od dwóch lat ponownie miał z nią do czynienia. Nie chciał tego, ale rozumiał, że nie miał wyjścia. 

Gdy otworzył oczy, dostrzegł w swoich dłoniach gruby plik zdjęć. Lekko uśmiechnął się na pierwsze z nich, chociaż był to uśmiech całkowicie wymuszony. Musiał go przywołać na swoją twarz, nawet jeśli nie potrafił, tylko dlatego, że było to właściwie. Inaczej nie wyobrażał sobie jak może zareagować na ich stare zdjęcie, jeszcze w całym sześcioosobowym składzie. Tak powinno być i gdyby tylko nie pewne przeszkody, tak nadal by było. 

Kolejna fotografia, tym razem przedstawiająca Youngjae w garniturze, z uśmiechniętą dziewczyną pod rękę. Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać aby się domyślić, że to był dzień, w którym skończył szkołę. Wieki temu, jakby w innej rzeczywistości. Później Junhong w wesołym miasteczku, nie tak dawno temu, z tą samą dziewczyną. Do granic możliwości zmęczony, ale niesamowicie szczęśliwy Yongguk na kolanach Himchana w trakcie jakiejś klubowej imprezy. On sam w parku, na tle murala ze skrzydłami. Jongup i jak zwykle towarzysząca im Jiweon. Ta sama kobieta, nieludzko przerażona, z własną krwią na spuchniętej twarzy i zwierzęcym strachem w pięknych oczach. Jej nieżywe ciało pozbawione palca serdecznego lewej ręki. 

Nie chciał oglądać zdjęć dalej, więc tylko włożył je do koperty na miejsce jej zawartości. Na dłoń wysunął krótki liścik z wyciętych z gazet sylab oraz srebrny pierścionek zaręczynowy. Chociaż jego treść była krótka, zrozumiał wszystko. Od dawna podejrzewał, że to już ostatni dzwonek, ale nigdy wcześniej nie miał wrażenia, iż koniec jest tak blisko.

Powiedzieli, że zorientuje się, kiedy nadejdzie czas. I mieli rację. Już wiedział. Dali mu dokładnie siedemset pięćdziesiąt dni. Ten poranek był siedemset czterdziesty dziewiąty.

Nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, co powinien zrobić. Jeśli zależało mu jeszcze na losach pozostałych przyjaciół, nie miał wyjścia. Liczył, że zrozumieją, dlaczego to robi. Spojrzą mu w oczy i w końcu powiedzą, że dobrze się spisał. Zrobił to, co zrobić musiał, a oni są za to wdzięczni.

Dwa lata temu, kiedy wszystko jeszcze było w porządku, w pewnym momencie cały jego świat się zawalił. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego to on jako pierwszy dowiedział się o śmierci Jiweon i nigdy się do tego nie przyznał. Jongup był zaraz po nim, dlatego nie musiał mu mówić, że już dobrze wiedział, co się stało. Było jeszcze coś, co ukrywał przed przyjaciółmi. Żyli w nieświadomości, ponieważ Daehyun już zadbał o to, aby nie dowiedzieli się, iż ich czas jest policzony. Dostał wtedy zaświadczenie, że jeśli tylko on tego nie zrobi, kto inny pozbawi jego najbliższych życia. Nie wierzył w to, wolał myśleć, że to tylko nic nieznacząca pogróżka. Potem dostał wiadomość o Jiweon i nawet fragment jej ciała, po to tylko, aby wstrząsnąć nim i uświadomić, jak bardzo był uparty.

A teraz pozbawili go także Jongupa. Jeśli nie chciał, by przyjaciele cierpieli, w końcu musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

Obiecali mu wtedy jedną rzecz. Gdy nadejdzie ten czas, będzie wiedział, a potem nie zostanie mu już czasu. Zabiją ich, jeden po drugim, śmiercią tak bolesną i długotrwałą, jak jego niewinny umysł nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Morderstwo Jiweon miało być tylko próbą ich umiejętności, gdy wycieńczona dziewczyna w końcu wykrwawiła się w jakiejś ciemnej piwnicy. Teraz już wiedzieli co zrobić, by swoje ofiary krzywdzić trzy razy dłużej. 

Aż wzdrygnął się na myśl o takiej przegranej. Przez tyle lat nikt nie zdołał im się postawić, dopóki nie znaleźli się w tak rozpaczliwym położeniu jak obecnie. Tylko jeden Daehyun wiedział, co było na rzeczy. Nie mógł zawieść i dlatego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co będzie musiał zrobić. Wątpił tylko by wystarczyło mu do tego odwagi. 

Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić jak mógłby pociągnąć za spust i ze spokojem obserwować, jak jego przyjaciele padają pod jego kulą niczym muchy. To było tak nierealne i niemożliwe, jakby nigdy w tym świecie to nie mogło mieć miejsca. Choć kiedyś na codzień odbierał ludziom życie, nigdy nie zrobiłby tego własnym braciom. Nie potrafiłby później spojrzeć sobie w twarz i okłamywać się, każdego dnia, że zrobił to aby ich uratować. Wolałby zginąć niż musieć zabić choć jednego z nich.

Kiedyś, gdy był jeszcze młody, nieustraszony i niezniszczony przez życie, wierzył, że żadne łańcuchy nie zdołają ich utrzymać. Choćby śmierć była blisko na milimetry, i tak udałoby im się ją wyminąć. Nawet gdyby ktoś przed nimi wykopał grób, nigdy nie byłby na tyle szeroki, aby go nie przeskoczyli. Wspólnie mieli siłę, jakiej inni mogli tylko pozazdrościć, bo gdy oni nie ufali sobie nawzajem i mordowali się między sobą, on ze swoimi przyjaciółmi nawiązywał coraz bliższą relację i mimo, iż chodziło o pieniądze, nic nie było ważniejsze od ich przyjaźni. Tylko dzięki temu przetrwali tak długo. 

Nie spodziewał się, że kiedyś ich bliskość obróci się przeciwko nim. Ktoś widocznie poznał słaby punkt Daehyuna, wiedząc, że ten zrobi wszystko aby ulżyć przyjaciołom. Wystarczyło pokazać mu, że nie żartują, aby on wykonał całą brudną robotę za nich. Czy Jung naprawdę był do tego zdolny? 

Zastanowił się, co na jego miejscu zrobiłby Himchan albo Yongguk. Celowo listu nie dali któremuś z nich, wiedząc, że przywódcy od razu wiedzieliby, co zrobić. Oni nie wahaliby się z jakimś genialnym planem, który od razu zagościłby w ich głowach. Daehyun jednak nie myślał jak oni i nie wiedział, co zrobić przez okrągłe dwa lata, a po tak długim czasie jedyne, co przychodziło mu na myśl, to poddanie się woli nadawcy oraz wykonanie jego polecenia. Dla niego to był jedyny sposób na uratowanie siebie oraz innych. 

Tak wolno, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, przeniósł wzrok na podłogę za sobą. Powoli i delikatnie schylił się, biorąc do ręki broń znajdującą się pod jego stopami. Sprawdził magazynek, dostrzegając jedynie cztery naboje. O wiele za mało. 

Trzęsącą się dłonią odgarnął włosy z przystojnej twarzy przyjaciela. Jego psychika była widocznie w tak złym stanie, że nawet nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Mógł tylko nieobecnym spojrzeniem patrzeć na martwego Kima, a mimo to żadna myśl nie pojawiała się nawet w jego umyśle. Zupełnie tak jakby nie należał do tego świata lub był od niego oddalony grubą, szklaną ścianą. Nic nie rozumiał. Czuł się zwyczajnie pusty, na kształt powalonego pnia, w którego wyniszczonym przez czas wnętrzu znajdował się tylko wiatr. Samobójcza śmierć jego odważnego przyjaciela zdawała się nawet go nie dotykać, tak jakby przed sobą miał jakiegoś obcego człowieka. I dlatego Daehyun nienawidził samego siebie. 

Chciał coś poczuć. Chciał rzucić się na jego pierś i płakać w poznaczoną krwią Jongupa koszulę. Chciał ująć jego chłodną twarz w dłonie i modlić się, by chłopak otworzył oczy, a rana po kuli była tylko jego wymysłem. Chciał aby uśmiechnął się słabo, poklepał go po ramieniu i powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił zrobić ani nawet myśleć o żadnej z tych rzeczy. Jakby nagle przestało mu zależeć. 

Tak bardzo starał się uniknąć widoku martwego Jongupa, chociaż widocznie ciało Himchana nawet nim nie wzruszyło. Tylko spoglądał na zwłoki lidera, zastanawiając się, ile mógł ważyć i czy bez pomocy zaciągnie go na dół. Nawet nie rozważał tej kwestii znać czcią i pewnym strachem, lecz traktował go zupełnie jak przedmiot. Za trzy dni czekał ich podwójny pogrzeb, jednak ta perspektywa nie wydawała się być dla Daehyuna w żaden sposób gorsza. Czym była kolejna śmierć w świecie, w którym ktoś tracił życie codzienne, także jego przyjaciele tak naprawdę zostali go z góry pozbawieni?

Zamknął oczy. Nawet jego oddech nie uległ zmianie, choć drżąca dłoń wciąż spoczywała na zimnym czole poległego towarzysza. Wiedział już, że to nie wina emocji. Może po prostu jego własne ciało pozbawione duszy i ludzkich uczuć miało temperaturę zwłok.

W końcu wyszedł z pokoju, z kopertą i bronią w tylnej kieszeni spodni, pozostawiwszy za sobą drzwi otwarte. Nawet nie myślał kiedy nogi instynktownie poniosły go w stronę, w której mógł odnaleźć Youngjae. Niczyjej innej obecności w tym momencie nie potrzebował tak rozpaczliwie, jak właśnie jego.

\- Himchan nie żyje - powiedział, ledwo ponownie spotykając chłopaka. 

Spodziewał się różnych reakcji u Yoo, dlatego tym bardziej był zaskoczony, gdy zrobił dokładnie to samo, co on - czyli absolutnie nic. Nawet nie mrugnął gdy dotarły do niego te dramatyczne słowa, jakby o wszystkim wiedział z wyprzedzeniem i nawet zdążył się z tym pogodzić.

Youngjae nie był zaskoczony tylko dlatego, że nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Już rozumiał sens swojego snu, co wcale nie sprawiało, że łatwiej go akceptował. Nie chciał nocą spotykać się ze swoimi najbliższymi, których nie było już w świecie żywych, tym bardziej nie uważał za stosowne dowiadywania się o ich śmierci w taki sposób. Ważne było, że gdy informacja ta rozeszła się po budynku, on nie musiał przeżywać szoku ani rozpaczać, mógł tylko odetchnąć z ulgą, bo w końcu nie tracił zmysłów. Miał całkowitą rację i sam nie wiedział, czy to dobrze. 

\- Gdzie jest Yongguk? - spytał rzeczowo, choć mimo wszystko Daehyun mógł przysiąc, iż lekko ugięły się pod nim kolana. - On będzie wiedział, co robić. 

Daehyun skinął mu na to głową, mimo iż nie sądził, aby Bang miał większy porządek w głowie od nich. Przecież to on chwilę wcześniej zmuszony został wraz z Junhongiem spojrzeć w martwe oczy Jongupa i uświadomić sobie, że od tego momentu wszystko będzie wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. To właśnie oni jako pierwsi mieli styczność z rozbitym Himchanem, który wątpiąc we wszystko, czego dokonał, zmierzał ku niechybnemu wymierzeniu sprawiedliwości. Gdyby tylko podejrzewali, jak skończy się jego nieświadomy spacer, może nawet zdołaliby go zatrzymać - jednak odgłos wystrzału umarł samotnie w wielkim domu, nieodebrany przez żadnego z obecnych. 

Bez słowa skierowali się w stronę biura, w którym jeszcze kilka dni temu omawiali dokładny plan działania, jakiego nie udało im się ostatecznie w pełni zrealizować. Byli przekonani, że tam właśnie odnajdą resztę, jakby było to niewymagające słów potwierdzenie spotkania w razie niepowodzenia. Nie mylili się, zastając Yongguka z przekrzywionymi okularami do czytania oraz Junhonga nad butelką whiskey.

W ciszy zajęli miejsca pod oknem i nie protestowali gdy Zelo rozdawał im szklanki. Tym razem żaden z nich nie spojrzał na niego z ukosa, dobrze wiedząc, iż w obecnej sytuacji wszyscy zasługiwali na odrobinę zbawiennego zamroczenia umysłu, nawet najmłodszy.

\- Skoro nie ma Himchana, kto powinien zacząć? - spytał Youngjae, mimowolnie kierując spojrzenie na Banga, tym samym dając sobie odpowiedź na własne pytanie. 

\- To chyba oczywiste - mruknął Junhong.

Yongguk niespokojnie poruszył się w fotelu. Bezdźwięcznie wystukiwał jakąś melodię na swoim podłokietniku, tym samym przypominając im Jongupa, dopóki lekko nie zwrócił spojrzenia na światło wpadające przez niezasunięte żaluzje. Ten płynny gest i ledwo zauważalny ruch żuchwy sprawił, że wzdrygnęli się na uderzające podobieństwo do ich dawnego szefa. To było zupełnie jakby oglądali jak jego dusza wstępuje w ciało Banga, po to tylko, aby udać się na swoją ostatnią wendetę. Nie pomagała w niczym świadomość o jego zdrętwiałym karku. Tak drobny gest, nic za sobą nie niosący, przypominał o wielu szczegółach, o jakie także Himchan zwykł dbać. 

\- Najlepiej byłoby pozbyć się Yoshidy zanim wejdzie nam w paradę - ogłosił. Nikt nie zaprotestował nie dlatego, że się z nim zgadzali. Tak jak ślepo ufali Kimowi, teraz przyszła kolej na obdarowanie zaufaniem bez pamięci Yongguka. - Ale nie możemy tego zrobić od razu, zresztą, przekonaliśmy się o tym. Za dwa dni pogrzeb. Do tego czasu... po prostu się wyśpijcie, zjedzcie coś i uporządkujcie trochę myśli, co? Tego chcieliby chłopacy. 

\- Każesz nam po prostu czekać, kiedy w domu powoli rozkładają się ciała naszych przyjaciół? - upewnił się Junhong.

Daehyun automatycznie złapał go za ramię z milczącym "nie warto". Choi miał w sobie podobną do Jongupa determinację i niecierpliwość, co w połączeniu z chęcią zemsty było morderczą kombinacją, o czym zdążyli się dowiedzieć na własnej skórze. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze chciał tracić zmysły, należało go powstrzymać od razu. Nie mogli czekać na ruch kogoś innego, wiedząc, że kolejnej śmierci ich spięte barki by już nie udźwignęły.

\- Bądź ostrożny, Junhong - ostrzegł go Yongguk, niespodziewanie wstając. - Widzisz, do czego taka postawa może doprowadzić. Daehyun, mógłbyś mi pomóc przekopać ogródek?

Jung przeniósł na niego zagubione spojrzenie, nie spodziewając się, że na tym zakończy się ich narada. Uznawszy, że i tak nie ma nic do roboty, skinął głową. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Youngjae w ostatniej chwili złapał go za ramię i poprowadził  w stronę drzwi. Na pytające spojrzenie utkwione w jego plecach powiedział tylko Yonggukowi, by ten sam odpoczął. Yoo dobrodusznie zdecydował się go wyręczyć i nadal ciągnąc za sobą Daehyuna, skierował się na zewnątrz.

W końcu obiecał coś. Powiedział Himchanowi, że zaopiekuje się swoimi przyjaciółmi, tak długo póki żaden z nich nie pił jeszcze szampana po drugiej stronie. Do tego czasu musiał się nimi zająć, jeśli tylko nie chciał aby przemykali między nim niczym cienie pozbawione ciała.

Kierując się do garażu musiał się dobrze zastanowić, czy posiadali coś takiego jak łopata. Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się używać podobnego sprzętu, bo nie miał ani czasu, ani potrzeby. Żaden z nich nie był osobą chętną do uprawy ogródka w przerwie między mordowaniem oraz liczeniem pieniędzy, a mimo wszystko gdzieś z samego tyłu pomieszczenia udało mu się znaleźć narzędzia. Przez myśl przemknął mu pomysł, że któryś z nich wiedział, iż kiedyś dojdzie do takiej sytuacji i specjalnie na ten dzień wcześniej kupił szpadel. 

\- Myślisz, że spodziewali się w jaki sposób odejdą? - spytał Daehyun.

Youngjae spojrzał z ukosa na przyjaciela. Był przekonany, że każdy z nich musiał choć raz w życiu pomyśleć jak będzie wyglądał świat po ich śmierci. Kiedyś może mieli nadzieję, iż stanie się to za kilkadziesiąt lat, u boku żony i dzieci, a potem zdali sobie sprawę, jaką ścieżką wolą kroczyć przez życie. Nawet jeśli byli swoją jedyną rodziną, a okoliczności nie były najlepsze na uroczystość, wciąż chcieli zachować jakieś pozory normalności. W końcu na to oboje zasłużyli.

\- A ty byś się spodziewał? - odrzekł Youngjae. Prawda była taka, że nie myśleli zbyt często o śmierci, nawet jeśli obcowali z nią na co dzień. Dopiero w momencie, gdy ktoś przystawił im lufę do skroni, w ich umyśle po raz pierwszy pojawił się dziwny spokój i refleksja, czy aby na pewno wszystko zrobili tak, jak od początku tego chcieli. - Może tak jest nawet lepiej. Odeszli szybko, nie cierpieli. Jestem pewien, że Jongup nawet nie zorientował się, że umiera.

Daehyun uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, nawet jeśli nie czuł żadnej radości. Youngjae starał się poprawić mu humor i naprawdę to doceniał. W końcu nikt, nawet on sam, nie próbował tego zrobić wcześniej, dlatego Yoo zasługiwał na szacunek. Chociaż jego działania były nieudolne, intencje natomiast były tak czyste jak łzy, które chłopak z trudem powstrzymywał.

Słuchał jego pełnych nadziei słów i starał się nie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to tylko puste kłamstwa. Nic nie mogło być niedobrze, nie w rzeczywistości, w jakiej żył. Miał do wykonania pewne zadanie, na dodatek nawet bez tego ich sytuacja nie była już możliwa do naprawienia. Lepiej było odpuścić teraz, nim nie było za późno i zanadto się nie przywiązywać do reali ich życia. Daehyun kiedyś to zrobił - i teraz okropnie żałował swojej decyzji.

W pewnym momencie postanowił po prostu skupić się na ciężkiej pracy i nie myśleć o niczym innym. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że z takim zaangażowaniem podchodził do kopania grobu, ważne było, iż czymś zdołał zając ręce oraz wyłączyć na chwilę umysł. Widział, że Youngjae ta sama praca sprawiała niemały problem, co tylko przyjął z ulgą. Dla niego było to prawie jak wybawienie, dlatego z przyjemnością mógł to zrobić za niego.

\- Daehyun - usłyszał w końcu gdzieś za sobą - wystarczy.

Spojrzał niewidzącym wzrokiem na Youngjae, choć nadal do niego nie docierało, że musi przestać. Przecież nie mógł kopać w nieskończoność, nie takie było zastosowanie jego grobu. Teraz pozostawała im cięższa rzecz do wykonania i doskonale wiedział, że żaden z nich nie zdoła urządzić pogrzebu. Prędzej sami rzucą się i zakopią żywcem niż pozwolą odejść tym, których kochali bardziej niż własnych braci.

Gdy tylko podniósł wzrok nad siebie, dostrzegł wyciągniętą dłoń Youngjae i niechętnie ją ujął, wychodząc z całkiem głębokiego rowu. Ich spojrzenie na chwilę się skrzyżowało, ale nawet kiedy Youngjae je opuścił, Daehyun wciąż wpatrywał się w jego beznamiętny wyraz. Teraz i jego twarz była pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji, nadając mu wyjątkowo trupi wygląd. Daehyun musiał zastanowić się, czy i on sprawiał takie wrażenie przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, a jeśli tak, nic dziwnego, iż przyjaciele bali się do niego podejść. To było jak żyć pod jednym dachem z trupem.

Mimo to, cieszył się, że Yoo nie okazywał już cierpienia. Nie całkiem głęboko nadal je ukrywał, ale Daehyun doskonale wiedział, jak dobrze można oszukać nawet samego siebie i wmówić sobie, że wszystko już jest w porządku. Do tego jeśli nic w ich życiu się nie zmieni, ten stan pewnie i tak nie potrwa zbyt długo.

\- Wiesz gdzie jest Yongguk? - zagadnął, tak naprawdę chcąc tylko znaleźć dla niego jakieś zajęcie. - Muszę z nim później porozmawiać. Mógłbyś mu powiedzieć, że go szukam?

Youngjae skinął głową, chociaż wyglądał nie niezbyt pewnego jego słów. 

\- Co ty będziesz robić w tym czasie?

\- Pomówię o czymś z Junhongiem - wypalił, co w połowie stanowiło prawdę. 

Youngjae zdecydował się nie naciskać i bez słowa wrócił do środka. W takim momencie doskonale wiedzieli, że lepiej nie zadawać pytań, a odrobina tajemniczości tylko wszystko ułatwi. Nie musieli znać odpowiedzi na każde pytanie i nie musieli być ze sobą absolutnie szczerzy, bo w tym momencie ważniejsze było aby się nie poddać - nie żeby wiedzieć nawet to, co zaboli tylko mocniej.

Jak w transie pamiętał drogę do apartamentu. Od dłuższego czasu krążyli między korytarzami, a jednak zawsze trafiali na miejsce, nie myśląc nad celem i nie gubiąc się. I tym razem Daehyun od razu znalazł Junhonga, z albumem na kolanach i w połowie opróżnioną butelką soju.

Bez pytania przysiadł się, kiedy Choi obrzucił go przelotnym spojrzeniem. To był ten moment, w którym wypadałoby wszystko wyjaśnić, chociaż Jung miał pustkę w głowie. Przecież nie mógł powiedzieć wprost, że przyszedł go zabić - nie było to godne ani kochającego brata, ani wykwintnego mordercy, a przecież był jednym i drugim. 

\- Jakim cudem wszystko mogło się tak zawalić? - spytał Junhong. 

Daehyun milczał, niezdolny do znalezienia odpowiedzi ani wykonania jakiegokolwiek pojednawczego gestu. Siedział w ciszy, jakby go wcale tam nie było i bez słowa pomagał przyjacielowi zebrać myśli, zachęcając go do mówienia. 

\- Kilka miesięcy temu nie moglibyśmy sobie pozwolić na coś takiego. A dwa lata temu nikt nawet nie podejrzewał jak sprawy się potoczą. Dlaczego ten sam mężczyzna odebrał nam najpierw Jiweon, a teraz Jongupa?

Junhong starał się zamaskować drżenie głosu, a nie podnosząc wzroku znad laminowanej powierzchni albumu, słusznie chował rozbite spojrzenie. 

\- Powiedz coś, Daehyun - poprosił, opanowując się. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że nawet nie pamiętam jak brzmi twój głos. Unikasz nas od dwóch lat. Dlaczego to robisz? Przecież wiem, że śmierć Jiweon na ciebie wpłynęła, ale musisz się z tym pogodzić. Prawie jej nie znałeś. To dla mnie była siostrą, a dla Jongupa narzeczoną. 

\- Myślisz, że to cokolwiek zmienia? - podjął. 

Junhong, podobnie jak pozostali, nie znali prawdziwego powodu Daehyuna. Żaden z nich nie wiedział o liście i teraz już zrozumiał, że pora to ujawnić.

\- Oczywiście, że zmienia. Jiweon była dla ciebie prawie jak obca osoba, rozmawialiście tylko kilka razy. Jeżeli my daliśmy sobie radę, dlaczego ty byś nie miał? 

\- Chcesz wiedzieć co dokładnie stało się tamtej nocy? - wciął się, zbijąc przyjaciela z tropu. - Mogę ci powiedzieć, dlaczego już nigdy nie zasnę w spokoju?

Drżącą dłonią sięgnął po list do kieszeni i gdy Junhong połączył to z pustym przerażeniem na jego twarzy, niepewnie ujął kartkę. Spojrzał jeszcze na niego, chcąc wiedzieć, że spokojnie może otworzyć kopertę i zaczął czytać. 

Z każdym słowem w tej krótkiej, ale jasnej informacji, krew powoli odpływała z jego twarzy. Choi musiał przeczytać to kilka razy, aby zrozumieć, że to nie był żaden żart. Zacisnął wolną dłoń w pięść, czując się tak, jakby czytał własny nekrolog - w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat.

\- Po to tu przeszedłeś, tak? - spytał na głos bez cienia strachu czy wściekłość. Czekał na reakcję, jednak kiedy Daehyun żadnej nie okazał, przeniósł na niego oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. - Odpowiedz mi. Jesteś tu po to, żeby mnie zabić?

\- Wierz mi, Junhong. Mnie zaboli to tysiąc razy bardziej niż ciebie.

Chwila napięcia zdawała się trwać w nieskończoność. Żaden nie odzywał się, prawdopodobnie zbyt przerażony aby powiedzieć cokolwiek. Daehyun już pogodził się z tym, że jego ręce pozostaną czyste, ponieważ nie splami ich krwią przyjaciela wbrew jego woli, a szaleństwem byłoby się zgadzać. 

Dla Junhonga jednak było to coś więcej. Chwilę ważył wszystko to, co trzymało go przy życiu i próbował porównać to z ulgą, jaką niosła ze sobą jedna kula. Tutaj nie liczyły się już ani pieniądze, ani rodzina, jakiej nie miał, ani miłość, której nie dane mu było posmakować. Może był tchórzem. Ale patrząc w zatroskane oczy Daehyuna, w których od dawna nie widział żadnych emocji, nagle zyskał dziesiątki powodów by to zrobić. Choć równie dobrze wystarczyłby jeden, ale o tak samo dużej sile.

\- Masz rację, Daehyun. Wolę żebyś zrobił to ty niż oni.

Jung spojrzał na niego, nadal niedowierzając w to, co słyszy. Pewnie Junhong postradał już zmysły. To tylko dodawało mu otuchy, ponieważ wiedział, że teraz nie on jeden ma tak irracjonalne myśli.

\- Nie wiem, czy dam radę - szepnął.

Nagle poczuł na swojej zimnej dłoni jego dotyk, aż wzdrygnął się z zaskoczenia.

\- Jeśli nawet ciebie nie ma już na tym świecie, to ja nie mam po co żyć. Zrób to zanim znajdę jakiś powód by zostać. 

Widząc, jak wszystko ciężko przychodzi Daehyunowi, Junhong wstał i nadal trzymając rękę przyjaciela skierował się w stronę parteru. Jung nie rozumiał, o co mu chodzi, dopóki nie wstąpił do garażu po jakąś zapomnianą maskę gazową. Upuścił ją, przerażony, jak wszystko szybko się potoczyło. 

\- Zwariowałeś? - spytał, obserwując, jak Zelo kręci się koło samochodu Himchana. - Jak możesz chcieć się zabić? To przeczy prawom natury, każdy żywy organizm wystrzega się śmierci. Dlaczego w ogóle o tym myślisz? Nie rozumiesz, że oni tego chcą? Tylko spełnisz ich życzenie. Junhong, jesteś taki młody. Masz całe życie przed sobą. 

\- Życie? - Junhong powstrzymał się od splunięcia z pogardą na ziemię. - To nazywasz życiem? Nie mam nic, Daehyun. Moi jedyni przyjaciele są na granicy szaleństwa. Pozostali nie żyją. Nie mogę nawet wyjść na ulicę, bo któryś z nich może mi przyłożyć lufę do skroni. Ja nie chcę takiego życia, Daehyun. Jeśli nie mogę być szczęśliwy, nie chce tego ciągnąć. Dobrze, że mi o tym powiedziałeś. I tak bym to zrobił, prędzej albo później.

Daehyun nie mógł tego słuchać ani tym bardziej oglądać, jak chłopak próbuje przekierować wylot rury wydechowej do środka samochodu, stosując taką samą metodę, jak naziści w czasie drugiej wojny światowej. Różnica była taka, że oni zaprzestali prób gdy zorientowali się, jak czasochłonna to metoda. Widocznie Junhong uznał, że nie brakuje mu czasu - przecież miał całe życie przed sobą.

\- Junhong - zaczął, jednak w końcu się powstrzymał gdy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zwrócił tym jego uwagę, który podszedł do niego od razu i nim zdążył się zorientować, zamknął go w silnym uścisku.

\- Uczyliście mnie, żebym nie okazywał emocji, pamiętasz? - przypomniał w końcu po zakończeniu pracy. - Wydaje mi się właściwe żeby złamać ten nakaz.

Oparł podbródek o jego głowę, przypominając tym samym o ogromnej różnicy wzrostu. Daehyun nie zwrócił na to uwagi tylko dlatego, że nadal nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, dopóki nie dotarło do niego, iż musi zaakceptować wybór Junhonga. Skoro wiedział, że i tak będzie musiał to zrobić, dlaczego przychodziło mu to z takim trudem?

Przez chwilę spróbował przestać myśleć i zwyczajnie oczyścić umysł. Czuł jak Junhong drży w jego ramionach, jakby starając się zatrzymać ten moment na zawsze, aż w końcu sam odwzajemnił jego gest. Wracając myślami do przeszłości, nawet sobie nie przypominał, czy kiedokolwiek wcześniej przytulał młodszego przyjaciela.

\- Może znajdziemy inny sposób - szepnął, czując jak jego oddech przestaje być równomierny - Wyjedziemy za granicę. Ja naprawdę nie powinienem był ci tego mówić. Teraz--

\- Nie, Daehyun - przerwał mu, nadal nie myśląc o odsunięciu się. - To nie ma sensu, oni i tak nas znajdą. Zresztą, pogodziłem się z tym. Tak będzie lepiej.

Kiedy tylko wypuścił go aby usiąść za kierownicą, Daehyun w ostatniej chwili pochwycił maskę gazową i zajął miejsce pasażera. Junhong chciał aby był wtedy z nim i Daehyun zwyczajnie nie mógłby go zostawić. Kiedy tylko Choi przekręcił kluczyk, złapał jego dłonią i ani myślał o tym, by ją puścić. 

\- Boże - westchnął, doskonale wiedząc, że teraz Bóg i tak mu nie pomoże, nawet gdyby było mu z nim po drodze. - Co za szaleństwo. Nigdy nie przypuszczalem, że jakiś ciołek każe mi udusić się spalinami w samochodzie przyjaciela. Nawet bym nie pomyślał żeby to zrobić, ale wptakim przypadku... czy ja mam jakieś wyjście, Daehyun? I tak mnie zabiją. I tak mnie znajdą i zastrzelą jak kaczkę. Chciałem zginąć z honorem, a nie jak Jongup od kuli w plecy albo Himchan, przez własny cios... Boże...

Daehyun ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń, czując suchość w gardle, jednak nie przez emocje, a raczej z powodu starej maski. Od kilku dni nie posiadał już realności wszystkiego dookoła i czuł się tak, jakby chodził we śnie. Zdołał wykrzesać w sobie tylko tyle przyzwoitości, by pozwolić Junhongowi usiąść bliżej, ostatni raz w swoim życiu. 

Więcej nic już nie powiedzieli, bo Daehyun wiedział, że i tak by nie dał rady. Nie wyobrażał sobie nigdy wcześniej życia bez Zelo, a teraz czuł się tak, jakby musiał pochować i wcześniej zabić własne dziecko. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak niewinny był ten chłopak - nagle krew na jego rękach nie znaczyła zupełnie nic. Wciąż miał w sobie coś z dziecięcej niewiedzy i zwyczajnie nie zasługiwał na taki los. Obiecał sobie, że jeśli tylko kiedykolwiek spotka kogoś od Yoshidy lub jego we własnej osobie, nie będzie się powstrzymywał przed wymierzeniem mu sprawiedliwości. 

Choć sam wolałby zginąć zamiast Junhonga, wiedział, że to dla niego mogłoby być zbyt wiele. On miał do czynienia ze śmiercią i w pewnym sensie do niej przywykł, natomiast dla Zelo nadal to było za dużo. Patrząc na to co stało się z Daehyunem, może lepiej, że umierał z sercem niż gdyby miał żyć dalej jako skorupa człowieka, pozbawiona duszy i ludzkich uczuć. 

Chociaż patrzył przed siebie i tylko pod ręką czuł jak Junhong drży, wydawało mu się, że czuje jak życie z niego ucieka. On sam musiał być potworem, jeśli go do tego zmusił, nawet gdyby takim czy innym sposobem zrobił to samo. Jeśli nawet Himchan nie miał tyle siły aby pozostać wśród żywych, nikt nie mógł tego oczekiwać od pozostałych. Najważniejsze aby znaleźć spokój, na tym czy innym świecie. 

To wszystko nadal do niego nie docierało i miał wrażenie, że gdy tylko wróci do apartamentu, znów zastanie wszystkich grających w pokera przy szklankach whisky. Przecież wiedzieli do czego doprowadzi najpierw ryzykowne życie, a później lojalna śmierć. Ich los był z góry przesądzony na długo przed otrzymaniem listu. 

Myślami był już daleko stąd, jednak zdołał wrócić gdy uścisk Junhonga na jego ramieniu nagle się zacisnął, niezbyt mocno, jednak wystarczająco aby zwrócić jego uwagę. Zerknął w jego stronę i od razu pożałował tej decyzji - widok łez najmłodszego przyjaciela gwałtownie zebrał wszystkie pozostałości jego serca do kupy i rozbił je ponownie, tym razem permanentnie. Nie sądził, że cokolwiek go jeszcze poruszy, a jednak czuł ten ból nieporównywalny do niczego, co kiedykolwiek przeżył. 

\- Przepraszam, Dae, że musisz to oglądać - powiedział słabym głosem, spojrzenie kierując gdzieś daleko przed siebie. Zdawało się, że od pewnego czasu nie ma go już w samochodzie, nawet jeśli potrafił wciąż utrzymać rozmowę. - Chciałem tylko żebyś został ze mną jeszcze chwilę. 

\- Nie przejmuj się, zostanę - zapewnił go, podtrzymując jego coraz lżejszy uścisk. Kiedy wydawało mu się, że usłyszał wypowiedziane szeptem, ledwo dosłyszalne i nieskierowane do nikogo konkretnego imię Jiweon, wiedział, że to już koniec.

Po raz pierwszy od piętnastu lat został z Junhongiem dopóki ten nie zasnął. 

Przekręcił kluczyki w stacyjce i cicho, jakby nie chciał go obudzić, zamknął za sobą drzwi. To była głupota, jednak wolał myśleć, że jeśli zachowa się odpowiednio głośno, Junhong wstanie. Odrzucił starą maskę, a następnie skierował się na poszukiwania Yongguka. Gdy przemierzał korytarze niczym cień, musiał przyznać, że w świetle zachodzącego słońca nie były tak straszne jak zwykle. A może to dlatego, że zjawa nie powinna się bać podobnych sobie?

Zanim otworzył drzwi do biura, sprawdził, czy list oraz broń nadal spoczywają w jego kieszeni. Dzięki czterem ostatnim nabojom Himchana nie był bezbronny, kiedy Yongguk zadecydował, iż dla bezpieczeństwa zabierze im broń. Z pewnością nowy lider nawet nie podejrzewał, że jeden z nich wkrótce przejdzie na wylot przez jego własne ciało.

Gdy tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia, zaaferowany Bang podniósł się i skierował na niego pełne napięcia spojrzenie. Zanim się odezwał, jego zapał trochę opadł, mimo to cierpliwie wyczekiwał odpowiedzi. 

\- Wiesz gdzie jest Youngjae?

Daehyun musiał podtrzymać się framugi w obawie przed upadkiem. Przekonany, że lider zapyta o los Junhonga, nie spodziewał się nawet, iż coś w tym czasie mogło stać się z Yoo. Widział się z nim w końcu nie dalej niż godzinę wcześniej i kazał mu od razu iść do Yongguka. Jeżeli coś stało mi się na terenie apartamentu, to znaczy, że nigdzie nie mogli już być bezpieczni. 

W umyśle Junga pojawiła się gorsza, o wiele czarniejsza myśl. Ostatnimi czasy to znać nie obcy prześladowcy byli najgorszymi katami, lecz ich własne myśli powoli odbierały iść hm życie. Niezależnie od tego, gdzie by się znaleźli, przed własnym umysłem nie potrafili uciec. 

Jeśli Youngjae także przestał walczyć...

Lider zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę, kiedy przeniósł spojrzenie i zaklął dosadnie, w końcu się nie hamując. Gwałtownie wstał i sięgnął po kurtkę, a Daehyun widząc owo poruszenie, instynktownie go zatrzymał.

\- Yoshida ma Youngjae - ogłosił, jakby zirytowany gdy działo się to kolejny raz. - Chcą okup do jutra, ale ja nie będę na nic czekał. Gdzie, do cholery, jest Zelo?

Daehyun nawet nie wzruszył się na imię swojego przyjaciela, udając, że nic nie wie. Rozbiegane we wszystkie strony Yongguka już dawno ustalały plan, nawet pod wpływem jego niesamowitych nerwów. Daehyun natomiast nie denerwował się i tak spokojnie, jak tylko potrafił, spróbował posadzić go z powrotem. Na jego nieszczęście towarzysz wyczuł cień spisku, dlatego ten musiał szybko się wytłumaczyć. 

\- Zostań tu, nie wiadomo, co jeszcze wymyślą, skoro udało im się uprowadzić Youngjae w godzinę. Ja pojadę sam.

Yongguk uniósł brew, ale ponownie opadł na fotel. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w przyjaciela, z zaskoczenia nawet zapominając na chwilę o gniewie. Nie wiedział jeszcze, że nie było z nimi już Junhonga i nie domyślał się nawet, iż Daehyun w momencie podjął decyzję ważącą nad jego życiem. 

Wiedział, że porwanie Youngjae nie było przypadkowe. Oni mogli się już czaić, czekając tylko na godzinę X. Wtedy siłą odebraliby wszystko Daehyunowi, dbając o to, by nie znalazł lokalizacji przyjaciół. Tam godzinami po odrobinie obdzieraliby ich z życia, kawałek po kawałku, kropla po kropli, byle tylko jak najdłużej sprawiać im niewyobrażalny ból. Tymczasem on sam nie mógłby zrobić absolutnie nic, czując jak jego upośledzenie uczuć i reakcji pogłębia się, doprowadzając do samodestrukcji. Miało to swoje plusy - w punkcie kulminacyjnym wszystko by się skończyło, a on umarłby z żalu zanim zdążyłby sięgnąć po naładowany pistolet.

\- Yongguk - powiedział półgłosem Daehyun, kucając aby znaleźć oczy na poziomie Banga. - Ja muszę to załatwić sam, bo tylko ja wiem, co się tutaj dzieje, ale to nie wszystko - dodał szybko, widząc, że lider otwiera usta aby mu przerwać. - Muszę... to wymaga ode mnie czegoś więcej. Nie miej mi tego za złe. Tak bardzo, bardzo cię przepraszam.

Gwałtownie złość, a potem jego zaintrygowanie przeszło w niezrozumienie. Nie wiedział, co Daehyun miał na myśli, ale intuicja kazała mu uważać, zupełnie jakby Jung stracił zmysły i w każdej chwili mógł sobie lub komuś zrobić krzywdę. Nie było to w prawdzie dalekie od rzeczywistości.

Poprosił Yongguka, by ten się odwrócił. Wymagało to od niego wysiłku, jakiego nie podejmował od ich ostatniego pościgu, dlatego musiał powtórzyć, widząc, że Bang nie dosłyszał. Rozumiał, że było to nielojalne zagranie i nawet w dobrej sprawie powinien byl zachować honor, a jednak gdyby musiał patrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy, prędzej strzeliłby we własne gardło. Problem w tym, że jego śmierć nic by nie zmieniła - nadal wszyscy poza nim byliby w niesamowitym niebezpieczeństwie. 

Zanim sięgnął po broń do tylnej kieszeni, Yongguk ponownie sie odwrócił i z łatwością, jakby do czynienia miał z dzieckiem, złapał go za nadgarstek, drugą ręką zabierając przedmiot. Dezaprobata w jego spojrzeniu była niczym prąd elektryczny, przesyłający Daehyunowi impulsy i uniemożliwiający ruch, z wyjątkiem spazmatycznych dreszczy.

\- Powiedz mi od razu, co chciałeś zrobić, a obiecuję, że nic ci nie zrobię - powiedział powoli, swoim głębokim głosem przyprawiając go o kolejne tiki nerwowe. Daehyun zorientował sie, ze zadarł z lwem, samemu będąc tylko bezbronną owcą. - Daehyun, powiedz mi.

Chociaż Jung próbował się odezwać, żadne słowa nie wychodziły z jego ust. W osłupienie wpatrywał się w bystre oczy Yongguka, wiedząc, że właśnie stracił to, na co pracował całe życie; czyli jedyny i niepowtarzalny szacunek nowego lidera, a przede wszystkim najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Wyjaśnię - szepnął, choć naprawdę wiedział, że nie ma usprawiedliwienia dobrego dla jego zamiarów. - Yongguk, ja--

\- Co? Co takiego jest na tyle ważne, że próbowałeś mnie zabić? Nawet nie próbujesz zaprzeczyć, bo doskonale wiesz, że mam rację. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego, Dae? Dlaczego upadłeś aż tak nisko?

\- Posłuchaj - zaczął rzeczowym tonem, głośno przełykając ślinę. Wiedział, że to jego ostatnia szansa i nie może jej zmarnować. - Miałem powód. Jeśli ja tego nie zrobię, ci, którzy porwali Youngjae--

Daehyun wziął płytki oddech, w czasie którego Yongguk zdążył zebrać myśli. Nie było ich zbyt wiele do układania w zdania, bo dla niego sytuacja była już przesądzona. 

\- Więc jesteś tchórzem, Dae. Jeśli uważasz, że to jedyne wyjście i poddajesz się ich woli, jesteś tchórzem. Myślałeś może chociaż, że to kłamstwo? Dlaczego nie zwróciłeś się do nas z wiadomością, że znasz plan Yoshidy, tylko sam podjąłeś działania?

Każde słowo Yongguka trafiałtrafiło do JungJunga niczym pocisk w serce. Miał absolutną rację, bo Daehyun był tchórzem, który bał się zwrócić do kogoś z prośbą o pomoc. Może gdyby wtedy postąpił inaczej, sprawa potoczyłaby się w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku. 

Nim Yongguk dał mu wystarczającą ilość czasu na odpowiedź, brutalnie opuścił jego dłoń z pistoletem i cofnął się o pół kroku. Uniósł lekko rozłożone ramiona, sprawiając wrażenie proszącego się o strzał powyżej mostka. 

\- W porządku, Dae. Nie będę ci mówił, jak masz żyć, skoro lepiej wiesz, jak ja powinienem umierać. Po prostu to zrób. I zakończ to wszystko, tak jak chciałeś. A raczej jak chciał Yoshida.

Daehyun wahał się tylko chwilę, choć dla niego to była cała wieczność. Po tym czasie, gdy spojrzał na Banga z szeroko otwartymi ramionami, które nie chroniły już bijącego serca, głośno upuścił broń. Dokonał wyboru. Yongguk był mu zbyt bliski, poza tym w jakiś sposób odebranie życia starszemu, pełnemu pasji przyjacielowi, było czymś zupełnie innym od okazji do przyniesienia ulgi młodszemu. Jego wola życia była silniejsza od chęci odbierania bólu towarzyszącego przy tym, dlatego Daehyun nie uważał się za osobę zdolną do zrobienia czegoś podobnego. Nie potrafił już nawet drgnąć z poczucia winy. Czekał tylko, marząc, aby kolejny raz Yongguk wiedział co zrobić.

Jak na zawołanie mężczyzna opuścił ramiona i powoli schylił się po upuszczony pistolet. Daehyun z uwagą przyglądał się jego ruchom, zastanawiając się, co postanowi zrobić w tej chwili. Jego intencje były czyste i gdyby tylko mógł, starałby się kupić przyjaciołom tyle czasu, ile zdołałby, ale w obecnej sytuacji - gdy wszystko rozpoczęło się od Youngjae - nie mógł zwlekać. Szybko podjął decyzję i równie gwałtownie ją zmienił, a teraz chciał już jedynie aby Yongguk zrobił tak, jak uważał. 

\- Jesteś tchórzem, Daehyun - powtórzył. - Zawiodłeś mnie.

Jung wziął krótki oddech, trwający nie dłużej niż dwa uderzenia serca i zaczął liczyć w myślach. Nie zdążył. Nim przypomniał sobie, od czego zacząć, huk tuż przy jego głowie kazał mu zamknąć oczy. Jakie to ciekawe, że jego wycieńczony umysł nadal potrafił znaleźć sposób na to, by nie przysparzać mu więcej cierpienia, choć wydawało się, że to już niemożliwe.

Daehyun ukląkł i zaczął krzyczeć, tak głośno i przenikliwie, czując, jak ścisk z wnętrza klatki piersiowej w jakiś sposób znika przy zdartym gardle. W głowie głośniej od wystrzału huczało mu echo ostatnich słów Yongguka. Mimo wszystko go zawiódł, na dodatek nie miał nawet odwagi by zrobić to, w czym tak długo się upierał. W tym momencie to już nie była pomoc - miał krew na rękach, gęstą i niemożliwą do zmycia, tak że już zawsze znaczyć będzie to, czego dotknie.

Nie chciał otwierać oczu, bojąc się, że widok, który zastanie, w jakiś sposób wstrząśnie jego sercem. Ciężko było mu złapać oddech, a przeraźliwie suche oczy zaczynały go piec spod zaciśniętych powiek. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego to jego Yoshida wyznaczył na wybawcę. Nie zasługiwał na rozdawanie biletów na drugą stronę, obiecując lepszy los, jakiego nie mógł zapewnić. Prawda była taka, że to on powinien był zginąć jako pierwszy i to wcale nie z litości czy troski. Powinien był umrzeć, gdzieś osamotniony i pozbawiony nadziei, pokutując za wszystkie swoich winy, których nic nie zdołałoby odkupić.

Chciałby móc zrobić cokolwiek, by Yongguk był z niego dumny, ale wiedział, że taka rzecz nie istnieje. Mimo wszystko był zdrajcą z ostatnim do wykonania zadaniem. Obiecał sobie, że gdy tylko odbije Youngjae, to wszystko się skończy - tylko nadal obawiał się, że obietnice nie były jego mocną stroną.

Nadal nie otwierając oczu podniósł broń, ostatni raz muskając wciąż ciepłą dłoń Yongguka. Odchodząc z miejsca zbrodni nie mógł się już czuć gorzej, więc nie czuł zupełnie nic. Bez słowa wziął drugi samochód, zaparkowany gdzieś na uboczu. Tak jak podejrzewał, oni już znali jego adres i przesłali swoją cenę. Nie była wysoka. Żadna nie mogła być już wyższa.

Doskonale wiedział, że pod siedzeniem kierowcy znajdzie walizkę z pieniędzmi. Te kilka milionów to była tylko część ich gotówki, a na nagłe przypadki zawsze woleli mieć coś przy sobie. Nikt chyba jednak nie podejrzewał, że takim nagłym wypadkiem okaże się okup za jednego z nich.

Adres był niezmienny. Daehyun doskonale wiedział, gdzie znajdzie Youngjae, przygotowany na taką możliwość od dawna. Jechał w ciszy nieprzerwanej nawet przez stare radio, drżącymi dłońmi trzymając kierownicę. Powtarzał sobie, że to już prawie koniec. Niedużo zostało mu do zrobienia. Tylko myśl o Youngjae trzymała go przy zdrowych zmysłach nim nie wysiadł na opuszczonej stacji kolejowej, dokładnie trzydzieści kilometrów od rezydencji. Odbezpieczył pistolet, licząc, że uczciwie nie będzie musiał go użyć.

Daehyun zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, których echo długo niosło się w jego głowie. Przez chwilę jedynym odgłosem był stukot jego butów na peronie, dopóki nie doszedł wystarczająco blisko by słyszeć ciężkie oddechy i urywany śmiech. Wydawało mu się, że ta krótka droga trwała wieki. Gdy w końcu odnalazł wzrokiem Youngjae, o mało nie zachłysnął się powietrzem.

Unikał spojrzenia klęczącego twarzą do niego chłopaka, który uśmiechał się nieśmiało. Niedbale rzucił walizkę pod nogi oprawcy Yoo, uważając, by przypadkiem go nie uderzyć. Kątem oka zarejestrował krew spływającą ze świeżej rany w kąciku ust oraz tę zaschniętą, ukrytą pod grzywką. Zdecydował się nic nie mówić. Oni nie pracowali dla Yoshidy - tamci zadbaliby o to, aby Daehyun nigdy więcej nie zobaczył Youngjae najpierw na żywo, potem żywego. 

Jeden z pięciu gangsterów schylił się po walizkę, podczas gdy dwóch kolejnych czuwało nad Youngjae, nawet jeśli każdy ruch sprawiał mu ból i nie zamierzał nic kombinować. Daehyun instynktownie zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Dałby im te pieniądze tak czy inaczej. Naprawdę nie było potrzeby krzywdzić jego przyjaciela. 

Obserwował jak Youngjae wstaje na chwiejnych nogach po dokonaniu transakcji, obawiając się podejść bliżej. Gdy spróbował się wyprostować, Daehyun obserwował jak masywny but mężczyzny pada na jego plecy, sprawiając, że gdyby nie refleks i silne ramiona chłopaka, pewnie złamałby nos po spotkaniu z twardą posadzką. 

Minęła krótka chwila, w czasie której Daehyun stracił panowanie. Nikt nie miał prawa tak poniżać jego bliskich. 

Upewnił się, że Youngjae bezpiecznie znajduje się za nim i agresywnym ruchem spróbował sięgnąć po broń. Nie udało mu się to, ponieważ gdy tylko poczuł na swoim przegubie dotyk przyjaciela, cofnął rękę. Niestety podejrzany gest zwrócił uwagę przeciwników i nie zdążył zareagować, gdy padły pierwsze strzały ostrzegawcze. Przerażony odpowiedział na ich ogień trafiając w udo tego, który kopnął Youngjae, nie spodziewając się, iż rozpocznie w ten sposób piekło. 

Kolejne pociski przestały być ostrzeżeniem, co i rusz mijając głowę Daehyuna o milimetry. Nie odwrócił wzroku, ufał jednak, że pozbawiony broni Youngjae będzie wiedział, co robić. 

\- Uciekaj - charknął za nim Yoo. Nie musiał mu dwa razy powtarzać. 

W biegu Youngjae złapał jego rękę, chcąc mieć pewność, że nie zostanie w tyle. Drobny chłopak nie wyglądał na silnego, szybko jednak udowodnił zarówno sobie, jaki oprawcom, iż stać go na więcej, gdy jednym susem wyprzedził towarzysza. Na oślep wypuścił kilka kul, słysząc, że nie każda z nich chybiła. Chcąc asekurować towarzysza broni, minimalnie zwolnił biegu - i to był błąd.

Porażający ból przeciął jego nogę, aż upadł, dopóki Youngjae nie podniósł go za koszulę, każąc biec dalej. Poczuł się tak, jakby nagle stracił panowanie nad kończyną, co przeraziło go i zaskoczyło jednocześnie, dopóki nie dotarł do niego ostry, odbierający zdrowy rozsądek ból. Daehyun nigdy nie uciekał z pola walki, nie był tchórzem, ale tym razem nie miał wyjścia. Nawet jeśli przy nim Youngjae był bezpieczny, ich sytuacja gwałtownie pogorszyła się po tym, gdy został trafiony. 

Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, choć to bardziej z powodu stalowego uścisku przyjaciela niż tępego bólu łydki. Adrenalina robiła swoje, zmuszając jego ciało do biegu, dopóki nie znaleźli się bezpiecznie w samochodzie. Dopiero wtedy zaklął głośno, ale nie po to, by ulżeć sobie w cierpieniu, lecz by samemu sobotę zwrócić uwagę. Mało brakowało, a honor mógłby go zabić. A przecież nie można popełniać tych samych błędów, co były lider - zwłaszcza śmiertelnych błędów. 

Po tym zacisnął zęby i sycząc z bólu, rozejrzał się za czymś do okażenia rany. Youngjae widząc jego cierpienie, musiał interweniować. 

\- Musimy szybko się stąd zabierać - słusznie zauważył. - Pozwól mi prowadzić. Ty nie dasz rady w takim stanie.

Daehyun nie zaprotestował tylko dlatego, ponieważ jego umysł skłonny do halucynacji z bólu wmówił mu, iż zagrożenie jeszcze nie minęło. Przepuścił Youngjae, samemu sadowiąc się na siedzeniu pasażera i od razu poinstruował go, gdzie ma jechać. 

Yoo był zaskoczony nagłą zmianą trasy, nie odezwał się jednak, posyłając mu tylko co jakiś czas niepewne spojrzenia, jak gdyby ból odebrał mu zdolność logicznego myślenia. Musiał niesamowicie ufać Daehyunowi, skoro uwagę zwrócił dopiero po prawie godzinie, na opuszczonym parkingu. 

\- Daehyun - zaczął delikatnie, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą. - Dlaczego kazałeś mi jechać do wesołego miasteczka?

W czasie gdy Jung nie odpowiedział, Youngjae przypomniał sobie stare zdjęcie Junhonga oraz Jiweon i zrozumiał, że to to samo miejsce. Nie wyjaśniało to tylko, dlaczego Daehyun chciał tutaj przyjechać, ledwo po zmroku i z otwartą raną postrzałową, nawet jeśli park od dawna nie funkcjonował.

\- Jak dobrze pamiętasz Jiweon? - spytał nagle, nie odrywając wzroku od zdartego lakieru na bramie wjazdowej.

Youngjae nie odpowiedział od razu, przywołując w myślach kilka wspomnień z nią związanych. Byli kimś w rodzaju dalekich przyjaciół albo bliskich znajomych, dlatego nie posiadał ich wiele. Od zawsze szanował ją i uważał za kogoś godnego podziwu. Przypomniał sobie swój ostatni sen, w trakcie którego dziewczyna przekonywała go, że nie musi być idealny. Zaśmiał się serdecznie w duchu. Właśnie taka była Jiweon.

\- Nienajgorszej - odrzekł krótko. - Dlaczego nagle o niej mówisz?

W odpowiedzi Daehyun uśmiechnął się, a był to uśmiech tak wymuszony, że prawie demoniczny. Nim Youngjae zdążył zareagować, chłopak wysiadł z samochodu, kulejąc na postrzeloną nogę. Zaklął cicho nim bezradnie wysiadł za przyjacielem, nie mogąc się nadziwić, iż mimo własnego zdrowia z trudem przyszło mu dorównanie jego kroku.

\- Dokąd mnie prowadzisz? Daehyun - prawie warknął, łapiąc chłopaka za ramię by zmusić go do odwrócenia się. 

Jung w koncj się zatrzymał, a Youngjae rozejrzał się dookoła. Byli w centrum placu przy wejściu, w miejscu, gdzie Junhong zaczął robić zdjęcia. Nic nie rozumiejąc, ścisnął mocniej jego ramię, celem skłonienia do wyjaśnień. 

\- Powiesz mi, o co tutaj chodzi? Dopiero co cię postrzelili, ja przez kilka godzin siedziałem w jakiejś zatęchłej spelunie, czekając na ratunek, a ty zamiast wrócić do domu, każesz mi jechać do wesołego miasteczka, po czym bez słowa wysiadasz - wypalił prawie na jednym oddechu podniesionym irytacją głosem. Następnie gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, cierpliwie czekając na odpowiedź. 

\- Przecież znasz odpowiedź, Youngjae - odparł tak cicho, że ledwo dosłyszalnie. Jego poważny ton sprawił, iż chłopak zadrżał w miejscu.

Płynnym ruchem sięgnął po kopertę do kieszeni spodni i syknął gdy nieznacznie przeniósł ciężar na zranioną nogę. Youngjae nic nie odpowiedział, starając się zachować pokerową twarz. Zbyt dobrze znał treść listu. 

\- Mówiłeś, że to nie musi być prawda - rzucił z ledwo słyszalnym wyrzutem w głosie.

\- Myślisz, że zamordowaliby Jiweon dla żartu? - kontynuował swoim spokojnym, bolesnym tonem. - Po tym wszystkim nadal sadzisz, że to kłamstwo?

Youngjae cofnął się o pół kroku, mierząc pokrwawione włosy ręką. Zaczął uciekać wzrokiem na wszystkie strony, szukając czegoś, na czym mógłby go zawiesić, co tylko nie byłoby zmęczoną twarzą Daehyuna.

Chwilę trwali w milczeniu. Im dłużej Jung przyglądał się towarzyszowi, tym lepiej utrwalał się w przekonaniu, iż wygląda jak osoba, która w momencie zaczyna wariować. Jakby cały wieloletni proces powstawania choroby został skrócony do kilku minut i właśnie rozgrywał się przed jego oczami. W wyrazie Youngjae nie było już współczucia, złości czy żadnej innej ludzkiej emocji. Momentalnie zostały zastąpione przez szaleństwo w najczystszej postaci. 

\- Zrobiłeś to - powiedział na głos, przerywając ciszę niczym pocisk wypuszczony w pustym magazynie. Ponownie wrócił wzrokiem do Daehyuna i wpatrywał się w niego, dopóki chłopak sam nie spuścił głowy. - Proszę, powiedz, że tego nie zrobiłeś.

Niechciane łzy jak na zawołanie zajaśniały w oczach Youngjae, a jego ramiona opadły, jakby niczym nie podtrzymywane. Nie chciał słuchać odpowiedzi Daehyuna. Fala uczuć zalała go w ułamku sekundy, niby drugi stopień szaleństwa. Nienawidził oczekiwania na odpowiedź na zawieszone w powietrzu pytanie. Nie wierzył, że jego podejrzenia mogą okazać się prawdą. Tęsknił za czymś, co jeszcze nie zniknęło, a mimo to w jego sercu już pozostawiło tylko bolesną pustkę.

\- Jung Daehyun, coś ty narobił?!- krzyknął przez ściśnięte gardło, dopóki czarna rozpacz nie załamała jego wypowiedzi.

Wierzchem dłoni starł łzy z policzków i krew z rozciętej wargi, dopóki do niego nie dotarło, że Daehyun od dłuższej chwili zanosi się płaczem, choć żaden dźwięk nie wydobywał się z jego szybko falującej piersi. Powoli podszedł do chłopaka by delikatnie, jakby z przestrachem i jednocześnie silną stanowczością unieść jego brodę. Zmusił go do spojrzenia mu w oczy i pożałował tej decyzji. Mówi się, że gangsterzy nie płaczą - i już wiedział dlaczego. 

Bo to nie był płacz. To była najszczersze forma cierpienia, jak rozgrzany do białości pręt prosto w oko. Odbierał mowę, oddech, świadomość. Jak huragan siał spustoszenie i pozostawiał po sobie tylko zgliszcza dawnych cywilizacji. Wydawało się, że takie oczyszczenie będzie dla niego jak zbawienny deszcz na pustyni, tymczasem okazało się jednak być tylko kolejnym stopniem do innego wymiaru bólu. Niekoniecznie głębszego, jednak równie źle odbieralnego.

\- Daehyun - szepnął, w zamyślenia gładząc jego policzek kciukiem. Wydawało się, że żaden z nich nie należy już do tego świata. - Daehyun, proszę, odłóż pistolet.

Daehyun uchylił lekko powieki, wcześniej zaciśnięte jakby w obawie przed obrazem świata. Nie opuścił jednak ręki z bronią wycelowaną we własne gardło, jedynie minimalnie osunął palec ze spustu.

\- Nie zabiję nikogo więcej, Youngjae. Nie każ mi tego robić.

Yoo przeniósł swoje obie dłonie na jego rękę i wyjął broń. Daehyun z łatwością zwolnił uchwyt, drżąc ze strachu i bezsilności. Kilka głębokich oddechów później, łamiąc wszystkie zasady gangsterskiej nietykalności, przytulił go do siebie, pozwalając rozpłakać się niczym dziecko. 

\- W porządku, Daehyun - wyszeptał mu do ucha, zahaczając nosem o złoty kolczyk na chrząstce. Kładąc dłonie na jego łopatkach, upewnił się, że ten ma zamknięte oczy. - W porządku. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Mogę ci to obiecać. 

Jung starał się przestać myśleć. Wszystko to, co dręczyło go od śmierci Jiweon, wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą materializując się przed jego oczami. Nie chciał więcej oglądać błędów swojej przeszłości, więc tylko mocniej złapał się koszuli Youngjae, jak gdyby to było wszystko, co mu pozostało. 

Po kolei spojrzał w oczy każdego, kto zawitał do jego umysłu, obserwując, jak martwe twarze znów nabierają kolorów. Tak bardzo chciał mieć ich znów przy sobie, przeprosić, ostatni raz pożegnać. Wodził za nimi wzrokiem, dopóki nie zatrzymał się na wizerunku pięknej kobiety z niedbale spiętemi włosami, w sukni błyszczącej w świetle złotej pełni oraz z kieliszkiem musującego szampana w chudej dłoni. Brakowało jej serdecznego palca, jak zapamiętał, z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym. Mimo to była idealna. Zbyt idealna. Zarówno Youngjae, jak i jego przyjaciele wiedzieli, że nikt nie jest taki perfekcyjny. Spróbował spojrzeć w jej twarz, jednak widział tylko pustą przestrzeń przed sobą. 

Czy ta idealna Shin Jiweon, której nikt nie potrafił dorównać, naprawdę istniała?

Powoli podniósł głowę i uniósł powieki, dopóki nie zamajaczył przed nim obraz twarzy Youngjae. Reszta była nieważna. Rzeczywiste było tylko to, co tu i teraz. 

Obie dłonie położył na jego żuchwie z obu stron, by przyciągnąć go do siebie i złożyć powolny pocałunek na czole. Próbował skupić się na jego pulsie wyczuwalnym opuszkami palców, na oddechu na swojej szyi, na własnych łzach ginących gdzieś w marszczeniach materiału i wmawiał sobie, że da potrafi. Da radę. Ostatni raz naciśnie na spust.  

\- Przepraszam, Youngjae-yah.

Ponownie zabrał od niego pistolet, by tym razem się nie zawahać.  
W przeciągu zaledwie kilku sekund po sobie padły dwa strzały i dwa ciała pozbawione życia upadły na beton porośnięty chwastami. Tak już jest, że gdy statek tonie, na dno ciągnie A sobą całą załogę - i wystarczyło, by Daehyun wypuścił tylko jedną kulę aby przekonać się o sile lojalności aż po grób.


End file.
